03 December 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-12-03 ; Comments *(Alan, message to Peel Mailing List, 2002-12-04): "Did anyone else spot John's unfortunate spoonerism of 'front cover' near the end of last night's show, which by the way, was one of the most haphazard I can remember (wrong records, wrong speeds, faulty equipment ... )? Don't get me wrong. I'm a big fan of haphazard. This new computerised DJ equipment the Beeb is going to introduce could to ruin the spontaneous nature of John's programmes." *Start of programme: "Evening, all." A panoply of cock-ups as mentioned above, the very least being the fact that Terrashima have to email John to correct the erroneous spelling of their names on the BBC website. Sessions *Terrashima, one and only session. Recorded 2002-11-07. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster: 'Psychosis Safari (EP-Psychosis Safari)' (No Death) :(JP: 'I've got a new record middle which I carry with me everywhere. If you look at the webcam thing, you may catch it, and I think it'll enhance the sound of the records, to be honest with you.') *Yami Bolo: 'Jah Jah Love (7")' (Thompson Sound) :(JP: 'We've been playing that one since the day after my birthday back in August...perhaps it'll be in the Festive Fifty. We'll find out together, you and I, on Boxing Day, when we go through the whole Festive Fifty and perhaps other things besides.') Needless to say, it wasn't. *Bad Company: 'Torpedo (LP-Shot Down on Safari)' (BC) :(stops record) :(JP: 'I tell you what, listeners, we've got problems here, you can probably tell one of the channels is messed up. (some scuffling) I almost used that word the Pig used on the radio. (ticking noises) I'll try it on the other turntable while I smash the offending one to small pieces. One of these days, I'll do that. That's more like it. We're down to one turntable, five minutes into the programme. Well, ten.') *''(restarts record)'' *Terrashima: '50 Reasons To Bomb America' (Peel Session) :(JP: Not planning to tour the mid-west, I would assume, in the immediate future.') *''(John has trouble getting the next track to start...)'' *DJ Brokenwindow: 'We Order Our New Thang (LP-Parallel Universe #1)' (Violent Turd) *''(...and this track too...)'' *New Order: 'Confusion (Koma And Bones Remix) (12 inch)' (Whacked) :(JP: 'It's reached the point at which when I open the microphone and start to speak, I expect to drop dead, but I don't seem to have done so as yet, so I'll press on.') *Broken Family Band: 'Twisted (CD-The King Will Build A Disco)' (Snowstorm) *Fuzz: 'Fuck My Bitch (12" EP-Dibble Dabble)' (Cluster) (...and this one jumps, so JP has to change turntables) :(JP: 'If anything else goes wrong tonight, I'm going to saw my face off as an act of penance.') *Leyton & Johnstone: 'Are You Lonesome Tonight' (Columbia) - Pig's Big 78 :(JP: 'If I carry out my threat and saw my face off, obviously I'll have to go around with a carrier bag over my head, but I promise not to sing.') *Terrashima: 'War Machine' (Peel Session) *Asian Dub Foundation: 'Cyberabad (Dub) (Compilation CD--Chainstore Massacre)' (On-U Sound) *PP Roy: 'For Cowboys (LP-Seven Up)' (Rephlex) *3 Stages Of Pain: 'Invention VI (LP-With Chaos In Her Wake)' (Undergroove) *''(JP states that Miss Black America have broken up and thus will not be going to Groningen. Then finds out they haven't and they will.)'' *Baptist Generals: '500 League Reunion March (EP-Captured Radio Waves Vol. 1)' (Record Of Humanity) :(JP: 'I used to like Fort Worth actually when I lived in Texas in the 60s, used to go over there quite a lot to see bands play and so forth, and it really was a cow town in a way that you can scarcely believe. I was astonished by it. When I had to take my medical in order to become a permanent resident of the United States, which I did technically, but obviously didn't stay there in the end, I had to go to Fort Worth Jail to have my medical, which was very very scary indeed. And Forth Worth Jail has been hymned in song by no less a person than...') *Lonnie Donegan: 'Fort Worth Jail (8xCD box set-More Than Pye In The Sky, Vol 4)' (Bear Family) *Scanner: 'Guide Me By Surprise (Compilation CD-Tonne Soundtoy)' (BiP_HOp) *Wawali Bonane: 'Bayaya (LP-Enzenzé)' (Melodie) *Terrashima: 'Say Your Prayers' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I was watching University Challenge at the weekend, which is one of those programmes that I do like to watch because every once in a while I can astonish the Pig by coming up with the right answer to something. That's the advantage really of a public school education as it was, when I went to school, because it enables you to speak for about twenty seconds on almost any subject under the sun, but there's really nothing about which you know a great deal. Why did I mention that? Because Edinburgh University lost, and the Pig and I were sitting on our sofa. We liked the Southampton people, but we felt amazingly sorry for the Edinburgh University people, which we always do. Does that make us rather soft and pathetic people? I think it probably does.') *Chordettes: 'Mr Sandman (LP-The Cadence Story)' (Ace) *''(...and now only one channel decides to work on the CD player)'' *Grudge: 'Bloodstar (12 inch EP-Grudge 2)' (Tortured) *Numbers: 'Go To Show (CD-The Official Tigerbeat6 Paws Across America 2002 Tour CD)' (Tigerbeat6) *Cornershop: 'Staging (7 inch)' (Wiiija) *OJN: 'Meridians (split 7 inch with Cathode)' (Awkward Silence) Peel relates that on a recent programme he had played this at the wrong speed, but (as usual) claimed it sounded fine like that. *Carter Family: 'Cumberland Gap/Lonesome Valley (LP-On Border Radio Vol 1)' (Arhoolie) *Terrashima: 'Trapped Inside ' (Peel Session) *Thomas Brinkmann: 'Tyranids vs. Space Wolves Pt.1 (12 inch)' (Art Of Perception) *Napalm Death: 'The Kill/Prison Without Walls/Dead Pt. 1 (CD-The Complete Radio One Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) :(JP: 'Ah, those were the days....There's only one member of that band in the present band, but this is what they sound like now, from their contribution to the 'Terrorizer' LP on the cunt, on the front of the current copy of the magazine 'Terrorizer Number 20.') *Napalm Death: 'The Icing On The Hate (free CD with 'Terrorizer' Magazine issue 20) Later re-released on the Large Bonus 8 compilation. :(JP: 'Mary Anne's next...thanks very much for listening.') File ;Name *John_Peel_20021203.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Good quality at 128 kbps ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online